D c67s01
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 66 Chapter 67 of 75 Solemn Lamentation chapter 68 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Scrivener Blooms, in the depths of Canterlot, felt the explosion. Felt the blast, felt the strange sense of relief as she saw the Jötnar approaching. She didn't know what he wanted... only that she had been so terribly afraid and alone. All her friends were gone, lost... and she had been left here, in this merciless tundra of weeds and ashes and broken nature, beneath the red sky of their poisoned world. She had been left to wander, never finding food, nor rest, nor not even the barest hint of life. Not even insects... just ashes and dead plants. Fluttershy trembled once as Valthrudnir looked down at her with a calm smile, his hands behind his back as he studied her before he asked kindly: "Have you figured it out yet, little one? It's not really such a riddle, as long as you understand what you're seeing. Do you know what you're seeing?" Fluttershy only whimpered, and the Jötnar sighed and rolled his eyes before he gestured out at the field, saying softly: "You're seeing utopia." "N-No... this... this is just... death..." Fluttershy whispered, trembling and half-hiding herself behind her mane, only daring to speak up because she knew that no matter what she did, no matter what happened... she was going to die anyway. "P-P-Please..." "Oh really? And I suppose this is more your concept of Heaven, then?" Valthrudnir waved a hand outwards again, and green grasses burst up beneath them as Fluttershy squeaked, then stared in wonderment as the sky above their heads rippled and became blue, as a flock of birds flew into the air, as animals sprang up from the ground as if they had only been waiting for life to return to the planet. Fluttershy stared back and forth as the animals approached, and she felt joy, true joy, filling up her system at the renewal of life. With it, came hope, as her eyes turned towards the Jötnar... but she couldn't help but shiver at the look on the dragon's face... and the memory of the awful things he had done. Then he glanced down towards her, and he said softly: "Do you see all this? Oh yes, it's very pretty, but pretty things are always deceptive. And are almost always useless... or worse, simply a trap. Sure, it may look like Heaven... but Fluttershy, look at them. They're suffering." Fluttershy frowned, then turned her eyes back to the animals... and she staggered backwards with a gasp. Now, many of them were foaming at the jaws, emaciated, some burned, some injured, some maddened as they snarled and growled at whatever was closest. She shook her head in horror, and then trembled hard before looking up and pleading urgently: "P-Please, let me help them! I... I know how to help them, I know that I can save them!" "Can you truly, though?" Valthrudnir asked softly, and then he smiled as he pointed to the dog, and it shook itself out, whimpering for a moment before barking loudly and wagging its tail happily as its body thickened up and it lost its disease, Fluttershy looking relieved before the dog turned, cocked its head at the sight of a rabbit... then leapt over and bit down on it, Fluttershy shrieking as the dog rapidly began to rip it apart. "You save one... you have to kill another, don't you?" "No, stop, stop!" Fluttershy shouted, but it was too late: the rabbit was torn to pieces in moments, and the dog was greedily chewing it up... before it suddenly staggered backwards, hacking and coughing, and the Pegasus moaned in horror before the dog vomited loudly, then whimpered and collapsed on its side as its eyes rolled up in its head. "And even then... who's to say it won't die anyway? Of disease, of being struck by lightning, of no certain cause whatsoever? And life... is life truly a kindness, better than death?" Valthrudnir smiled, gesturing at the whimpering, dying animals, before he snapped his fingers... and Fluttershy screamed as a blast of lightning hammered down into a deer, setting it aflame for a few moments as it staggered and bleated weakly before collapsing forwards, nothing left but a burnt husk... that all the same moved, and twitched even as smoke poured up from its body. "It's alive, Fluttershy. Will you keep it alive? Will you love it, and care for it like this? For all these dying animals? Because they are all dying, just like you are dying... everything alive, is suffering. And you are only helping hurt them by keeping them alive." Fluttershy shook her head, moaning in horror, tears spilling down her cheeks as she staggered back and forth before looking in terror over her shoulder at Valthrudnir, whispering: "N-No, that's not t-true, life isn't just-" "Really?" Valthrudnir laughed, striding forwards and kicking one of the other animals away before he stomped down on the deer, and it gave a scream that was horribly intelligent, horribly like a sound any person could make as Fluttershy cried out and shook her head in denial, then screamed when Valthrudnir grinned and stomped down... She broke down into harsh sobs, shaking her head wildly... and then Valthrudnir's voice said soothingly, as he reached down and stroked through her mane as her body trembled wildly and she flinched away from him:"Open your eyes. Look." She couldn't deny him. Couldn't shut out his voice, as her eyes slowly, miserably opened... and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the sight of the deer. Once more, it was whole. It was dead, but it looked peaceful... asleep, instead of suffering. Instead of in torment, as Valthrudnir smiled and leaned down, whispering in her ear: "The dead don't cry. Don't hurt. Don't suffer. Nor do they feel happiness, but what does that matter? They're free. They're at peace. They're asleep, in the warm cradle of the Void. Death is kindness, Fluttershy... aren't you supposed to embody that? Yet all you've been, your whole life, is cruel... for forcing life on those who don't want it. Bring them peace, my sweet Fluttershy... bring them peace." With that, Valthrudnir calmly stepped backwards, as Fluttershy shivered and trembled, shaking her head weakly as she clenched her eyes shut... and when she opened them, she was in a small room, with a dying animal in front of her. It was old, fragile, weak: it was drowning on the water in its lungs, every second miserable agony. It was dying, and crawling with infections... Fluttershy reached forwards, trying to soothe it... and it only cried out in pain. It was all the animals she had ever cared for in one, as tears flowed down her cheeks and she shook her head, trying everything she could to make it happy, to give it one moment of peace, but nothing did. It only grew worse, its agony greater with every passing second... and there was nothing she could do. She tried to leave, and found there was no way out. No way out, stuck in here with this dying thing, pleading with its eyes for her to... she couldn't. She couldn't, she wouldn't, and yet it begged her to, as it died. As it rotted from the inside out... and finally, finally, after what felt like hours of watching it suffer, of it begging and wheedling, she covered its face with a pillow. It didn't struggle... it didn't fight her. She could feel the room warming up as it shifted once... and then died, quietly, without fuss. And then there was light, all around her, and joy. There was a feeling inside her, of something opening up, of bringing... peace. Of kindness, before she was standing back in the field with Valthrudnir, and the Jötnar smiled down at her as he said gently: "Death is kindness... and the prudent prepare for and look forwards to it. Understand that all things must die... that it is to be celebrated, not mourned. Come, let me show you more. How many worthless lives would have been so much better off had they never lived at all. How many people, had they died, would have saved so many others from tortures far worse than something as kind and gentle as death." Tears leaked down Fluttershy's cheeks as she looked hollowly at the ground, but slowly, she began to believe his words. To understand, as she was guided to helping kill the tortured and dying, who thanked her... until she was eventually bringing peace to even those who had just been born, but served no purpose, would live unfulfilling lives, would threaten peace and harmony. She understood... that death was love. Standing on a barren cliff, dressed in her tight-fitting armor, she smiled out over the sight of the endless, deathless machines and the barren, broken land. Land that had been strengthened from death, and was kept going by synthetics who didn't suffer like the living dead. She closed her eyes as she reached up and touched her chest, wings furled at her sides as she said softly: "He was right, and there was no denying his logic. Death brings love, and peace, and harmony between all things. It made sense... so that was what I became. Not a reaper, or a warrior... a peacemaker. With my gift of love and serenity. I sacrificed myself wholly to his cause, because I was ready to endure the pain of living forever, so I could bring gentle oblivion to everyone else. But I always hoped they could hear me, as they went to sleep, and maybe in their deep and dreaming darkness... I always hoped , Angel." Prudence smiled lovingly down at a small white rabbit, reaching forwards and stroking it gently. It only stared ahead with its dark glass eyes, the marks of a broken neck visible on its long-ago-stuffed body as she said gently: "I saved him among my first. After all... I loved him. I never wanted little Angel to suffer, and now he really is among the angels... with so many others, in the paradise they deserve..." Prudence closed her eyes, feeling heat and light turn to darkness... and then the charcoal stallion's body jerked before he sat suddenly, sharply up with a gasp as pain ripped through his body, hugging himself as he leaned forwards and vomited blood and black mire all over himself. He shivered violently, and then he felt something, wincing and looking up before cursing in surprise at the sight of the dark-skinned ponies that hurried into the room: pretty mares with vain features, visibly worried as one said quickly: "We must tend to him with haste, sisters..." They forced him to lay down, and Scrivener didn't fight as he flopped back onto the bed, groaning in pain. He couldn't even make sense of his surroundings... he felt hot, sweaty, and feverish, and there was intravenous needles stuck in him and tubes and the corruption was boiling, bubbling, bursting through his veins and his skull... But within a few minutes, Scrivener felt himself fading back into darkness... and when he woke up next, his head and body were throbbing, and his mental link with Luna felt riddled with static... but he also felt saner, in a word, and when he slowly let his head roll to the side to see one of the black ponies from before, he only spent a few moments studying the mare, then smiled faintly and whispered: "Nightmare." The mare smiled at him, striding forwards, and now Scrivener could see the faint outline of smoke and darkness around it, as it leaned down curiously and asked softly: "What do you see, Scrivener Blooms, if I may be so bold?" "I see you." Scrivener murmured after a moment, and then he closed his eyes and reached up to touch his own forehead, wincing at how hot it felt before he asked finally: "How long was I out for? Why do I have a guard?" "I am more of a concerned friend than a guard." the Nightmare replied gently, and then it added after a moment quietly: "You have been unconscious for only a few hours, but with the help of the elixirs and the medicines... and the magic we have taken the liberty to use... you have healed much faster than hoped. But a message has come from Ponyville..." "Clockwork World attacked... and Prudence killed Odin. Possibly more." Scrivener closed his eyes, feeling a twist of pain inside him before he asked roughly: "Where's Luna? And Celestia?" "Luna is upstairs... Celestia is in Ponyville still. They are both upset... how did you know what had happened?" the Nightmare asked slowly, and Scrivener grunted before he carefully began to wiggle himself off the bed, and the Nightmare winced at this before saying hesitantly: "Scrivener Blooms, this is not an advisable course of action..." "That's alright, I rarely take advice." Scrivener muttered, then he grimaced, grabbing one of the IVs and yanking the needle free from his foreleg with a curse... and he couldn't help but shiver as he bled not red, but black. "I am so messed up, aren't I?" "Your lifespan was halved again, at the very least. You may not feel the pain, Scrivener Blooms, but your condition is serious." the Nightmare said nervously, and Scrivener frowned across at the creature, that in his vision was still a black pony, surrounded by a faint, smoky glow. "What is it?" "I'm... picking up on your emotions better, that's all. Is that because I'm closer to dead or because I'm..." Scrivener shook his head out, then he cursed and continued to tear out the tubes and other things, muttering: "If I'm dying fast now, then there's no point in wasting that time in bed. I need to see Luna. Do you understand?" The Nightmare hesitated... but then a more familiar voice asked easily: "Don't you have faith in him, little cousin? He's the only person that the mistress listens to. Well, sometimes she does, anyway..." Scrivener's eyes roved immediately to the Kelpie that wandered in, and he winced at the bright red glow that surrounded her, tinged with paler colors. And in his eyes, some of her features seemed exaggerated... her teeth, her glowing eyes, her seaweed mane... "Oh, but you really should at least consider laying back down..." "I'm fine, Hevatica." Scrivener muttered, shaking his head and then closing his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he couldn't help but grimace a little at the sight of the demon, who was now looking at him almost sympathetically. "What are you doing here, anyway?" "I like to check up on you now and then. That, and your emotions and the corruption they siphon out of you really are both absolutely decadent." Hevatica replied easily, and Scrivener gave her a moody look before she leaned forwards and asked hesitantly: "Are you alright, Scrivener Blooms? You were in very bad shape." "I'm... fine. I think that's probably what has me most worried, though, to be entirely honest..." Scrivener muttered after a moment, grimacing as he lowered his head and looked down at his hooves: it was true, after all. He wasn't hurting that much physically: the soreness, the aches, they were nothing compared to how it had been before... and he sighed before adding suddenly, not knowing entirely why he was being so honest: "I need to be with Luna. I need to help her through this." Hevatica nodded after a moment at this, looking at him meditatively before she strode forwards and turned, half-supporting him as he smiled at her gratefully. "Then let us go." "Maybe you will grow on me like Atrus did after all." Scrivener muttered, and Hevatica smiled despite herself as they started forwards, the charcoal stallion lowering his head and closing his eyes, trusting the demon to guide him right. "Thank you." Hevatica only replied with a soft look, bowing her head to him respectfully. They spoke little as they made their way up through Canterlot and towards their guest room... and Scrivener was relieved more than anything else when, just as Hevatica was reaching for the handle, the door was flung open to reveal a furious-looking Luna. "Damnation, poet, what art thou-" "I wanted to be with you. I know what happened." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna stared at him for a few moments... and then, slowly, her lower lip started to tremble as the anger faded from her features, and Scrivener stepped forwards and hugged her tightly. She buried her face against the side of his neck, releasing a single, silent gasp, not a sob... and for a few moments, they simply rested together like that, Scrivener breathing slowly as he held her close and feeling her despair, her sorrow, her emotions cascading through him. Link or not, this close to her, feeling her familiar shape against him, knowing her as well as he did... they didn't need that mental link to feel and know one-another's emotions and thoughts, as he squeezed her tighter when she shifted as if about to pull away... only to bury herself closer a moment later with a second quiet sound of pain and sorrow. Finally, Luna pulled herself away and nodded once, her starry mane flickering as she looked up at the ceiling and whispered: "We must honor his passage, my beloved husband. Aye, Odin has proven himself... good. Honorable. Worthy... like a... like a father." Luna nodded silently, gazing quietly at the roof and murmuring: "'Tis all silly child's tales but I... I hope he is among the stars... I hope he is at peace. I hope that one day, in some far and distant future..." She closed her eyes and broke off, sighing softly as she shook her head out slowly, then she finally looked moodily up and past Scrivener Blooms at Hevatica, asking moodily: "And what is it, creature? Art thou waiting to be thanked? Or for some gift? Or does thou just enjoy feeding off my complex sorrows for a being I can no longer bear to hate?" "None of the above, Mistress Luna. Perhaps instead I can be of service to you and yours, if you will permit my aid?" Hevatica bowed her head deeply, and Luna hesitated before Scrivener glanced over his shoulder... and he sighed after a moment at the sight of her. There was selfishness, desire, ego in her motives, certainly... but there was also... loyalty, sympathy... perhaps even honest compassion. Scrivener nodded a bit, and Luna grunted before she turned, side-by-side with her husband as they headed into the den room. Twilight was looking miserable on one of the couches, head bowed quietly before she glanced up when Luna gestured to her, saying quietly: "Come here, beautiful mare. Thy sorrows feel heavier than mine." "I should have been there, Luna... I... I should have protected them." Twilight whispered, trembling a bit... and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, grabbing at her face with her hooves. "Look at us, look at... at this... and now Odin and others are dead, and Fluttershy... god, Fluttershy lost a wing, and unlike Pinkamena, hers won't grow back... Big Mac lost an eye, Pinkie Pie and so many of my other friends are getting treatment and I... and... look at me!" Twilight looked up, trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks as she gestured violently at herself. "I should have been there, I could have changed things and... and instead... I stayed here. To take care of you both, to... try and..." "Twilight..." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna gritted her teeth, controlling her own emotions as the two ponies looked across at the violet mare as she trembled... then half-fell out of the couch before racing over to them, leaping between them and burying her face against Scrivener as she began to cry quietly, curling up like a child as Luna sighed softly and silently embraced her from behind, rubbing her back soothingly as Scrivener held her close and reached one hoof up to silently take one of Luna's in his own. Hevatica at least had the decency to excuse herself... and after a few minutes, Twilight Sparkle calmed down and shivered a little between them, laughing weakly as she turned her head away and whispered: "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... lost control of my emotions and let them get the better of me. I feel so useless to you both, especially right now, and I know... I know that... even if I was there... I might not have been able to help. I might have even ended up making things worse... I just... can't help but wish..." "I know. I know, 'tis perfectly fine, Twilight, and... and I am sorry that Scrivener and I... kept thee here and worse, that... that we may have provided the opportunity the creature was looking for, by getting ourselves injured. We... are partly at fault, Twilight." Luna glanced down, shaking her head slowly. "If thou had... well..." "If I didn't have you both in my life, I'd be in a lot worse shape right now. I just... Fluttershy, and they don't know if Nirvana is going to make it... Prudence's blades were some kind of special metal..." Twilight shivered, closing her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, Fluttershy..." Luna and Scrivener both gazed silently at the violet mare, and then they both simply hugged her tightly, and she shivered between them before laughing weakly and murmuring: "I... I should be the one comforting you two, though. Scrivener, even you knew Odin a lot better than I did and... and..." "No, no... no... Odin... would not want us to mourn, anyway, and... and in a way, this is good. This is right." Luna whispered, glancing away, and at first Twilight looked up with something like frustration bordering on anger... but when she saw the seriousness on Luna's face, it faded into questioning, and Luna turned her eyes slowly back to the violet mare before she smiled faintly. "Yes, I would prefer him alive, but... Odin did not want to die quietly, in his bed... 'twould have been... seen as a dishonor, a cowardice, a misery. 'Tis better to fall upon one's own blade than it is to die tucked away in bed. There is no greater death than... sacrifice on the battlefield, defending the innocent as he did." Twilight looked down, laughing faintly as she closed her eyes, and Luna hesitated before she looked away and murmured: "I would not have wanted him to die any other way, my beloved. It my sound strange and cruel to say, perhaps, but... I would not wish a quiet and lonely death upon Odin. He was better than that. I am not glad that he is dead but... I am glad that he died as he desired, upon his feet, fighting with all his strength... and not as the aggressor, but as the defender. As a true hero, giving his life to... to save countless lives. Lives he once took for granted as only toys and now... now meant enough to him that..." Luna broke off, closing her eyes tightly, and Scrivener squeezed her hoof firmly as he kept his other foreleg tight around Twilight. And for a few moments, the silence only spiraled out before Luna finally sighed quietly and looked up with a slow shake of her head. "'Tis time to allow all to be forgiven, that is all I know for certain. And we must... find our hooves, and find our way back to Ponyville as soon as possible. I worry for Antares, and for the other innocents caught up in the strife... I worry for our friends and family, too, and those whom suffered such injury and pain in the battle with the Clockwork Ponies." "But it was only Prudence's death again that gave me the visions..." Scrivener murmured, and Luna squeezed against his hoof lightly as she looked at him apprehensively, and Twilight glanced up with worry as well. "It's alright. I'm just... trying to figure things out again. Why I'm only seeing visions from the Hexad. Why..." Scrivener shook his head after a moment, looking down moodily before he mumbled: "It's a good thing, though. I imagine that if the deaths of the other Clockwork Ponies had stirred up this corruption and everything, well, I'd probably be dead already." "Please don't talk about you dying, Scrivener. It's... it's less funny when you actually are." Twilight said quietly, closing her eyes and pressing her face against his chest, and Scrivener smiled faintly down at her before she glanced up and said quietly: "We still need to make that list of things you've always wanted to do in life. I'd... like to take some time to do that today, if you're up for it. And I still want to do it if even if you're not." Scrivener shook his head but laughed a little all the same, and then Hevatica returned to the room with a tray loaded with a teapot and several cups, setting this down as she bowed her head and said gently: "I do not know much about mortal cuisine, but demons have our own teas and remedies as well. Tell me, shall I sing for you? I'll keep it gentle and soothing." Luna glanced up, hesitated... and then, to the surprise of both Twilight and Scrivener, she said softly: "Aye, I would like that. But sing for Odin, Hevatica... 'twould be even more appreciated." Hevatica smiled and nodded, and as the three ponies shifted a bit, the Kelpie sat back and closed her eyes, beginning to sing a soft, sad melody in her beautiful, echoing voice. Not even Luna understood the words... but all of them could feel the emotion, could hear the melancholy harmony that ran through every syllable and sound. When the song ended, Scrivener glanced down with surprise to see that Twilight had fallen asleep against him, curled up as a single trail of tears ran down one cheek. Luna, meanwhile, was curled overtop the violet mare protectively, head resting high on her upper back and eyes mostly-closed even as they turned slowly up to look at Scrivener, and he gazed quietly back down. Hevatica studied them with gentility in her eyes, and the the demon bowed her head forwards, saying gently: "If I may offer a little advice, particularly to you, Scrivener Blooms... there is no point any longer in feeling shame, regret, or worry. You should all do anything and everything you want to do... and if you feel you must still consult with friends and family and ask permission for so many things, you may all be surprised to discover how accommodating everyone is willing to be." She smiled slightly. "I know that I would be." "Accommodating or selfish?" Luna asked wryly, but Hevatica only laughed quietly and gave Luna an entertained look. "In this case, they're both the same." Hevatica bowed her head forwards, then she turned towards the kitchen again, striding off and calling easily over her shoulder: "I shall find some simple mortal foodstuffs, and we can indulge our gluttony and speak on this further." "Bossy demon." Luna mumbled, but then she sighed and closed her eyes, adding in a quieter voice: "But she is right all the same, Scrivy, is she not?" Scrivener only shrugged a bit, looking down before he said finally: "I just wish... we weren't in Canterlot right now, Luna. That we were back at home, or in Ponyville. That we could do something to help out the others after... this catastrophe. Or that at the very least, Antares was here with us, so we could reassure him and just... know he's safe. It's not that I don't trust the others, it's just..." "He is our son." Luna nodded slowly in agreement, bowing her head forwards a bit before she silently stroked a hoof along Twilight's back, murmuring: "I'm sure our pretty mare feels the same way." Scrivener smiled despite himself, closing his eyes as they sat for a few moments in silence... and then Luna frowned a bit as she looked up at what sounded like hoofsteps. And to her shock, a moment later Antares Mīrus skidded around the edge of the couch and leapt up towards them, jarring Twilight awake as she yelped as Scrivener gaped and Antares cried out: "Mom, Dad, Twilight! Are you all okay?" "A-Antares?" Twilight spluttered out, staring stupidly and reaching up to brush her frazzled mane back, and the foal only looked worriedly back and forth over the three before he finally sat back with what was almost a whimper of concern as his eyes roved to his father. "How... h-how did..." "Simple." said a soft voice, and Scrivener flinched as Luna looked up in shock before all three adults sat hurriedly up and stared over the edge of the couch as soft, clicking steps filled the air, and Gymbr strode calmly out of one of the adjoining corridors, his green eyes glinting and a soft smile on the Tulpa's features. Antares shivered a bit and glanced down embarrassedly when Luna looked over her shoulder at him with surprise, but her gaze returned quickly to Gymbr when the Tulpa continued quietly: "We are still gaining strength and power. Such a short jump from Ponyville to Canterlot... it requires little effort on our part. One day perhaps, we'll be as strong as we were meant to be..." Gymbr lowered its head meditatively, and then its eyes flicked up towards them, striding calmly over the floor as Twilight trembled and shrank back a bit and Luna and Scrivener could only continue to stare in amazement and disbelief. Then the strange, thought-made-real creature smiled before it bowed its head forwards, saying softly: "But we do not desire to interfere or strain ourselves, either, even as we probe for the limits of our ever-growing power. So if you will excuse us, cherished friends..." With that, Gymbr closed its eyes and flicked its horn firmly upwards, and there was a flash of light before a stuffed doll fell to the ground in the place where the Tulpa had once stood. The ponies stared at this as Antares hesitantly leaned around the couch, and the foal winced a little as Gymbr's voice echoed gently through the air: "If you need us, do not fear to call for our aid. Whether you trust us or not... you know that our alliance is a necessary one." Luna shook her head with a grimace as Twilight swallowed slowly, whispering: "So... so it really... was real, and he can... I... I just..." "Even I'm having trouble processing what's going on so... let's just... sit for a moment." Scrivener mumbled, and then he sighed quietly and slumped back in the couch even as Luna carefully slipped off the furnishing, trading a tight, quick hug with her son before she strode past to examine the fallen toy. "Luna, please don't harass it too much." "Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms, thou cannot know what I plan to do before I do it with our mental link all riddled with static." Luna retorted crankily, and then she poked a little at the toy with one hoof, grimacing at it. Despite her tone, Antares smiled faintly at his mother's back, likely seeing beneath her irritability... and relieved to see his parents behaving normally, despite everything that was going on. Then the colt quietly turned his attention back to his father, studying him silently as Scrivener gazed back at the child, and Antares' smile faded slowly before he asked finally, in a voice that told Scrivener the colt knew the answer, but was trying to deny it with all his heart: "Dad... are... are you okay?" "I am for now, Antares... but you know that I'm..." Scrivener broke off, then he sighed a little, slipping quietly down off the couch and reaching out to hug his son tightly, and the colt hugged him fiercely back, closing his eyes and trembling a bit. "I'm just glad you're here." "And that at least Gymbr still seems intent to both exist and protect thee." Luna murmured, picking up the doll and looking moodily down into its button eyes, and she finally sighed and turned around, saying quietly: "Well, at least we are all together here, although I fear I shall have to send Hevatica to Ponyville now so that Celestia does not grow further upset with any concern for thee, Antares." Antares looked up and nodded, seeming almost embarrassed before Scrivener smiled reassuringly, reaching up to touch his son's shoulder silently. Luna gazed over at them for a moment as Twilight leaned down, stroking quietly through Antares' mane, and then the sapphire mare returned her gaze to Gymbr, wondering quietly just what the strange doll still had to reveal and what answers were yet to come. Category:Transcript Category:Story